1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to foldable chairs and more particularly relates to foldable chairs that are small enough to be used as beach chairs.
2. Background
Articles of foldable furniture that consist of several pieces, each capable of rotation relative to each other, are well known. One type of folding chair has several pieces making up the seat, back and legs of the chair. In a typical design each piece has a bore through which a metal wire or flexible bolt is passed. Each piece is strung on this wire or bolt until the full completion of the chair. When the article of furniture is completely assembled, each portion of the chair is capable of rotation relative to the others, thereby allowing the chair to fold out into an open position for use, or to fold into a closed compact position suitable for storage. Chairs of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 240,873, Des. 242,193, 3,907,359 and 4,743,068. Chairs of this type are extremely comfortable because the flexible bolts joining the chairs allow the chairs to curve and be somewhat flexible and the chairs provide support along the spinal column, especially along the lower back because the user's knees are: positioned higher than his pelvis thereby rounding out his lower back and distributing weight and support between his buttocks an lower back. Chairs of this type have previously been constructed as relatively large, heavy patio furniture which would be cumbersome and impractical for use as a portable beach chair.
A chair of this type that has been scaled down to be small enough to be used as a beach chair is shown as prior art in FIG. 7-9. The primary problem with the scaled down chair as shown that it is uncomfortable and cumbersome to the user. The wooden members used to construct the chair still are required to support the same amount of weight so when the chair was scaled down the width of the wooden members was not decreased but the seat width was greatly diminished by decreasing the number of wooden members This made the seat less curved, less flexible and provided much less support for the user. As the chair is opened the members twist and push outward thus placing a great deal of pressure on the wire or bolt holding the chair together and also making the Chair much more difficult to open and close than the larger chairs.
The legs of the scaled down chair are shorter than the legs of the larger chair thereby making the smaller chair easier to tip forward. This makes sitting down and shifting in the chair precarious and dangerous for children. Furthermore, the small chair does not stand up when folded making it cumbersome to store.
The scaled down version does not support the neck or head like the larger version, also making the user less comfortable. The larger chair only supports the neck and head by the length of the back of the chair. Padding has been added to the upper portion of the back of some of the larger chairs; however, this padding is not adjustable to the different needs of each user.